The invention is based on a radio apparatus.
Radio apparatuses with control functions that can be called up on a control screen are already known.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a radio apparatus which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
In keeping with these objects, one feature of the present invention is that in a radio apparatus, at least a first and a second operating mode are provided, in each case a dialing menu can be shown on a display device as a function of the functional scope of the corresponding operational mode, all control functions that can be called up in the first operating mode are also activatable in the second operating mode, in the second operating mode, control functions that can not be called up in the first operating mode are additionally activatable, and an operating mode is provided in which all the control functions of the radio apparatus can be called up.
When the radio apparatus is designed in accordance with the present invention, it has the advantage over the prior art that its use is made easier for the user who does not require all the control functions of the radio apparatus. If he selects an operating mode with a limited scope of control functions, then he can access desired control functions within this control function scope faster, since time-consuming selection operations, for instance in a control menu, can be dispensed with. This also improves clarity for the user. By means of the various operating modes with their different scopes of control functions, the user of the radio apparatus can be adjusted individually to the demands of the particular user.
By the provisions recited in the dependent claims, advantageous refinements of and improvements to the radio apparatus defined by the main claim are possible.
It is especially advantageous that in the, first operating mode, control functions are activatable that enable basic telephone functions, in particular dialing a subscriber via a telephone network, taking incoming calls, and using a telephone book memory; and that in the second operating mode, in addition to the basic telephone functions, control functions can be activatable that enable enhanced telephone functions, in particular call forwarding and/or transmission and reception of data telegrams. In this way, the user has a choice between a basic scope of control functions for fundamental telephone functions and a further scope of control functions for the fundamental telephone functions and additional enhanced telephone functions. If the user does not need the enhanced telephone functions, then he could select the operating mode with the basic telephone functions and in this way save time in use, because fewer control functions, with greater clarity, are offered to him for selection.
Another advantage is that a third operating mode is provided, in which compared with the second operating mode, further control functions that go beyond pure telephone functions are additionally activatable, in particular pocket calculator, clock, alarm clock, Internet access or similar functions. In this way, the user is offered a further capability of differentiating between different functional scopes, so that the operating scope that can be selected can be adapted still better to the demands of the user, thus further enhancing clarity and ease of use for the user.